


Kermit passed out on the park bench

by kermitfan420



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frogs, High School, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitfan420/pseuds/kermitfan420
Summary: Kermit the frog is the hottest boy in school.
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Kermit passed out on the park bench

Inside the party was starting to get hot, I thought. I pulled up my long brown locks into a messy bun and told my friend I was going out for some air.  
I stumbled out of the party and onto the sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something. It was him! Kermit the frog was passed out on the bench outside!  
He was surrounded by garbage and sprawled out in an position that must have been uncomfortable, but he was still the hottest senior frog in school. What was he doing at this sophomore party?

I approached him slowly out of fear of his hotness, to make sure that he was okay, when I noticed that he was not breathing. Was Kermit the frog dead?  
I remembered that I hadn't seen Kermit inside earlier, nor heard anyone mention him. Kermit showing up would have been the talk of the night. Had he stumbled here and died immediately? Had someone left him here? Was Kermit murdered?

I checked to see if Kermit had a pulse, and just after I touched him, he sat up! Kermit wasn't dead after all. 

"I thought you were dead." I exclaimed. 

"Oh, did I stop breathing?" he asked. "That happens sometimes. Don't you know how frogs work?"


End file.
